Castillo de hielo
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: En el mundo de dudas en el que vive Scorpius, las incógnitas no desaparecen. Mientras intenta averiguar a dónde se fue el prestigio de los Malfoy, Albus Potter no para de inmiscuirse en su vida. Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Slash. Drarry. Pre-slash.


___Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_**Resumen: **En el mundo de dudas en el que vive Scorpius, las incógnitas no desaparecen. Y aunque él lo único que anhela son respuestas y el cariño de su padre, tal vez haya preguntas de las que es preferible, se queden donde están, ocultas. Mientras intenta averiguar a dónde se fue el prestigio de los Malfoy, Albus Potter no para de inmiscuirse en su vida.  
_

**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter.

**GÉNERO: **Leve angst, drama, humor, romance implícito.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** EWE, Slash, preslash, Drarry.

**Nota de la autora: **Para leer el fic hay que tener una mínima comprensión de la saga de Harry Potter, porque como es algo narrado por un niño (muy inteligente, la verdad sea dicha), no todo estará explícito, espero que se entienda y que sea de su agrado. Aunque no me salió como quería, así quedó.

* * *

**Castillo de hielo**

**I**

— Papi, ¿por qué las rosas de la abuela son blancas?

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido, entonces él supo que estaba en problemas. Bueno, usualmente siempre estaba en problemas.

No es como si fuera la culpa de Scorpius, él sólo quería respuestas, de por qué el cielo era azul, por qué la gente está triste, y por qué las verduras verdes tenían sabor a estiércol. Aunque él nunca había probado el estiércol, olía tan mal como se veía, así que compararlo con las verduras verdes (que eran horribles) que su madre le hacía comer, no le parecía tan mala idea.

Cada vez que abría la boca en frente de otras personas, su padre se disculpaba con la gente diciendo una frase como: _Está en la etapa del "por qué"_. Entonces el ambiente se aligeraba y todos reían. Scorpius no entendía a los adultos, realmente no lo hacía. ¿Por qué reírse de algo tan simplón como eso? Su padre siempre decía cosas magníficas y geniales, pero podía volverse irritante cuando Scorpius preguntaba cosas.

Scorpius notaba que a su padre no le gustaba que le hiciera preguntas. Se ponía muy incómodo y un poco impaciente, todo parecía empeorar, porque él no detenía sus cuestionamientos, seguía preguntando y mirándolo expectante, sin embargo, su padre respondía hasta que se hartaba y se negaba a seguir entablando esa conversación.

Scorpius había empezado a notar que su padre era un poco impaciente respecto a ciertos temas sensibles.

—Porque sí.

Esa era una respuesta muy común, Draco la utilizaba para responder la mayoría de todas sus preguntas. El problema era que Scorpius seguía sin entenderla.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? —Inquirió serio, aunque por dentro se moría de curiosidad. Pero jamás podría admitirlo, menos delante de su padre. De las cosas primordiales que le había enseñado su padre era a no demostrar sentimientos cuando quieres conseguir algo. Bueno, no se lo había dicho con palabras textuales, pero Scorpius había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para sacar sus propias conclusiones observando las expresiones de su padre.

Draco…su padre lo era todo. Scorpius tenía un cariño especialmente fuerte hacia él. Le gustaba imitarlo frente al espejo, y había practicado seis meses para poder alzar su rubia ceja a la perfección, tal como lo hacía su padre. Había muchas cosas que le gustaban de él, siempre decía lo correcto cuando debía, su anguloso rostro mostraba escasas expresiones faciales, y a Scorpius le extrañaba un poco, porque resultaba muy fácil imaginárselo riendo.

Su padre reía muy poco.

Eso lo entristecía, pero cuando sonreía, resplandecía como las joyas de su madre a contraluz.

Scorpius no era un niño de lo que se podía decir…_bueno_. Eso lo sabía, y según como lo miraban por la calle, todos estaban enterados de las maldades que cometía (como comer dulces antes de cenar, tomar helado en invierno, molestar a los otros niños de su edad, presumir...entre otras cosas). Su madre trabajaba todo el día, lo que significaba que un hombre corpulento (que había visto muchas veces en una revista llamada _Corazón de Bruja_) la recogía todos los meses y se iba por mucho tiempo, su padre se la pasaba trabajando, así que él lo había acompañado en sus primeros seis años, en las reuniones de trabajo, en completo silencio. Se había acostumbrado a ir de un lado para el otro, y a no ser la prioridad de su padre, a él le alcanzaba con el tiempo y amor que su padre quisiera darle, había aprendido a no ser caprichoso y si quería algo, se las había ingeniado para conseguirlo a toda costa, con una sutileza sorprendente. Tenía sus berrinches, pero Draco sí había podido sobrellevar con eso, y Scorpius se comportaba…la mayoría de las veces. Disfrutaba mucho ver a su padre trabajar y convencer con sutileza y manipulación a los negociantes y empresarios, por eso, cuando cumplió siete años de edad y lo enviaron a una especie de guardería, lo enojó de sobremanera.

Fue la primera vez que realmente estuvo enojado, había sucedido hace tiempo, pero estar todo el día con personas desconocidas y para nada interesantes, que encima tenían la misma edad que él, lo descolocó por completo. Había estado realmente enfurecido. Incluso tiró y rompió cosas del despacho de su padre, ahora que lo recordaba se sentía terriblemente avergonzado, su padre tampoco había estado muy contento que digamos.

— ¡Scorpius! ¡NO! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sus facciones se habían mostrado irritadas y enojadas, pero la rabia que habitaba dentro de él, al saber que ya estaría más tiempo separado de su padre, por nada, por una inútil y tonta guardería.

—Ya no soy un niño, puedo acompañarte—que en la mitad de su oración se haya quebrado había estropeado por completo su intento de sonar como un adulto. Pero había ablandado a su padre. Draco había caminado hacia él y lo había abrazado, le había dicho que necesitaba trabajar y que Scorpius debía estar con los niños pequeños.

Había aceptado a regañadientes, porque no le quedaba otra opción, si había alguien más terco y testarudo que él, era su padre.

En el jardín, guardería, o lo que fuera, nadie lo quería allí, Scorpius comprendía, podía entenderlo a la perfección, él tampoco quería estar allí. Y cuando la profesora le había preguntado por qué no se acercaba a los otros niños, él había respondido tajante y arrugando la nariz, como había visto hacer a su abuelo tantas veces:

—Porque no quiero estar aquí, con ineptos y tontos que no saben nada.

La maestra no había estado nada contenta con esa respuesta.

Lo que provocó que llamara a su padre, que estaba en medio de una reunión planificada desde hacía dos meses, y no había estado feliz de tener que interrumpirla para ir a recoger a su hijo, «porque se había portado mal».

¡Pero técnicamente él no había hecho nada!

Había tenido que aprender a comportarse de una u otra forma, porque su padre no aceptaría un desaire más.

No le gustaba ir a esa tonta e inútil guardería (¡como si él fuera un niño!), pasaba cada vez menos tiempo como su padre, y su madre hacía tres meses que no había vuelto a casa.

Las preguntas y el tiempo con Draco era lo único que tenía.

Debía aprender sobre el mundo muy pronto para que su padre pudiera considerarlo como un adulto.

Dio un suspiro, que suplicaba paciencia, y Scorpius se sintió un estorbo.

—No lo sé, Scorpius. Realmente no lo sé. Son así, y punto. Pregúntales, a ver si te contestan.

Scorpius bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco tonto, y mordiéndose la lengua, porque había estado a punto de preguntarle a la rosa por qué era blanca.

En momentos como este no sabía si tenía que disculparse o quedarse callado y esperar a que Draco dijera algo, así que, se alejaba silenciosamente de su padre, siempre cuando lo hacía perder la paciencia.

Pero alejarse, producía punzadas desagradables en su pecho que no sabía controlar.

Sintiendo sus ojos acumularse de lágrimas y nublarle la visión, se apartó de las rosas blancas (que tenían una leve capa de nieve) y miró otras flores pálidas pero ostentosas, finas y delicadas.

—Son calas. Soportan muy bien el frío a pesar de ser tropicales—lo sorprendió una voz detrás suyo, no se sobresaltó, pero su corazón palpitaba rápidamente contra su pecho. Se apresuró de quitarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse de su rostro, mientras intentaba parecer indiferente, y le sonreía a su abuela, sin mucha convicción.

— ¿Ah sí? Son…son realmente bonitas—y lo eran, tenía que admitir que transmitían una belleza que no tenían otras flores. Luego, meditó, y habló con seguridad, remarcando cada palabra, pero arrastrándolas sutilmente, como hacía su padre—. Deberían llevar nuestro nombre, portan nuestra elegancia.

Su abuela rio con dulzura, mientras arrancaba una del espléndido jardín. Hacía realmente un frío insoportable, y aunque todas las plantas y flores se veían increíbles, estaban a punto de marchitarse, lo iban a hacer de una u otra forma, el frío las mataría.

—Has sacado el ingenio de tu padre. Pero debo admitir que nadie ha dicho algo más hermoso. No sé si deberían llevar nuestro nombre, pero no puedo negarte que poseen una belleza particular—de pronto bajó la mirada, mientras hacía girar el tallo de la flor—. Todos cometemos errores, Scorpius, tu padre lo sabe más que nadie, y ha estado especialmente estresado, trabaja mucho y…—pareció dejar de respirar por unos instantes, y él la notó bastante contrariada mientras la miraba expectante, Scorpius odiaba esa expresión, significaba que no sabía cómo explicarle algo, porque era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? —. Frunció los labios, mientras intentaba hacer que no pareciera demasiado infantil.

Narcissa abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante, y aunque pareció tragarse lo que iba a decir, habló con un tono moderado y sincero.

—Tu padre te quiere mucho, ¿lo sabes? —. _Son tiempos difíciles_. _Quédate tranquilo, todo volverá a la normalidad, porque no te abandonaremos_. Eso era lo que en realidad había querido decir. Con una sonrisa, Scorpius aceptó que se entendían bajo su propia comunicación silenciosa. Incluso aunque él no entendiera lo que eran tiempos difíciles, ni qué era la normalidad, pues él siempre había vivido así.

—Lo sé.

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente, mientras le acomodaba el uniforme y le quitaba una pelusa inexistente.

—Ahora vamos a llevarte a esa bendita guardería que sé que tanto te gusta .

Le tomó la mano y con la misma elegancia que siempre había portado entraron a la Mansión (lugar que él podía llamar hogar), y se sumergieron dentro de las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Lo último que logró vislumbrar antes de desaparecer por completo, fue la imagen de su padre, vestido con un traje que cada vez le quedaba más grande, pálido y casi con las mejillas hundidas, tenía el rostro con una angustia desesperante que pocas veces había podido observar (mayoritariamente cuando creía que nadie lo veía), pero en ese momento había bajado la guardia por completo, estaba consternado y casi al borde de las lágrimas. Mientras que se levantaba y parecía hablar con alguien que Scorpius no llegaba a ver.

Jamás había visto a su padre tan triste.

**II**

Había muy pocas cosas que lo desconcertaban, realmente, Scorpius se creía imperturbable, sabía muy bien que poseía una sinceridad cortante, que muchas veces había espantado a los niños del jardín, burlándose y mofándose de ellos. Le gustaba alardear de su inteligencia, de que podía leer con facilidad y que iba muy avanzado con respecto al nivel mágico. Los niños de la guardería lo odiaban. Y él no podía estar más satisfecho. No necesitaba ninguna compañía indeseada.

Por eso, no podía permitir semejante atrocidad.

— ¡No! No, y no. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

—Esas fueron tres. Pero si contamos las de toda la semana, estamos hablando de una suma importante.

—Vete, Potter.

Ese niño irritante, ni una vez desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, le había dejado de insistirle. Que si quería sentarse con él, si podían ser pareja para aquel juego, que si podían jugar juntos. Scorpius no deseaba a nadie a su lado, no en ese momento, ¿por qué aquel niño no se iba?

Eso estaba fuera de su comprensión.

—Como quieras—Scorpius suspiró—. Tendré entonces que hacerlo por la fuerza—había bajado la guardia demasiado pronto, y cuando alzó la cabeza, alarmado, Albus lo mordió.

— ¡Ay!

Se llevó la mano al cuello, tocándolo con sus pequeños dedos, notando con horror, que el muy ingrato había osado de dejar marcas de dientes.

—Lo siento—dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa del comedor, no parecía sentirlo en absoluto—. Pero tuve que requerir medidas drásticas.

Albus era un niño con el cabellos más desprolijo y negro que Scorpius haya visto, sus mechones salía en todas direcciones, como si nunca se hubiera peinado en su vida, todo lo contrario a él, que cada cabello rubio estaba estrictamente donde debía estar, era delgado y con la tez blancuzca, sus ojos esmeraldas eran tal vez, lo único que podrían impresionarlo.

Y era muy impertinente.

La primera vez que se habían conocido había sido cuando la maestra lo había presentado ante la clase, y todos hablaban y soltaban comentarios, pero él simplemente no los escuchaba, siempre sucedía lo mismo, y cuando había empezado a sospechar y preguntó en su casa si los Malfoy tenían algún antecedente en particular, su padre se había negado a contestarle, le dijo que eran asuntos de mayores, y que no debía intervenir. Su abuelo se había visto devastado esa noche en la cena.

Si había algo que irritaba a Scorpius, era no comprender. No entender, no saber. Era irritante.

Así que él había dejado pasar el tema, dando por obvio que la fama de los Malfoy derrochaba abundancia y que todos eran unos envidiosos ignorantes. Aunque seguía siendo desconcertante que cada vez que saliera al Callejón Diagon o a comprar algo, todos se dieran vuelta y lo miraran con disgusto. Las madres apartaban a sus hijos cada vez que su padre y él pasaban, muchos jadeaban horrorizados. Y tal vez, Scorpius simplemente había dejado pasar el tema, porque, esta vez, no estaba seguro de querer saber la verdad.

Albus era, seguramente, el niño más testarudo y tenaz que haya conocido. Porque desde que le habló por primera vez, no había dejado de hacerlo, recurría a todos los medios posibles para que Scorpius se rindiera y decidiera jugar con él. Era misterioso y con el único que parecía un poco hablador era con él, los demás niños (que solían mirarlo embelesado sin razón alguna) no parecían ser de su agrado en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Me mordiste! —Gritó, sin poder creer su desfachatez.

Él se encogió de hombros, mientras quitaba el envoltorio de un sándwich de atún.

_Sinvergüenzas_.

—No me dejaste opción. Admítelo, Malfoy, te encanta mi compañía—sonrió, como si se enorgulleciera de algo enormemente.

Scorpius se sonrojó, sin saber muy bien por qué, pero se sintió expuesto. Nunca había conocido a alguien que dijera con simpleza y honestidad lo que pensaba, salvo él, claro, pero escogía muy bien sus pensamientos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero Albus seguía sonriendo.

**III**

Scorpius odiaba las mentiras (por algo, él era particularmente sincero a tal punto de la crueldad). Y mentirse a sí mismo era una traición que no podía seguir permitiéndose.

Estaba empezando a tomar real consciencia con respecto a _El Tema_. Él quería saber la razón de por qué cada vez que estaba en frente de un mago o bruja, estos se espantaban o salían corriendo. Y con su mala costumbre de realizar preguntas que irritaban a su padre, como lo veía cada vez más agotado, se había mordido la lengua hasta que sangrara, con tal de no abrir la boca.

Bueno, se había contenido lo mejor que había podido, porque la pregunta se le había escapado tres veces.

Habían muy pocas cosas que irritaban a su padre, él realmente parecía impenetrable, pero una vez su madre había mencionado años atrás, en una cena familiar, el nombre Harry Potter y su padre mostró una expresión entre abatimiento y rabia, se había levantado de la mesa, así sin más. Su madre se veía un poco avergonzada, su abuelo tenía el ceño fruncido y mostraba una expresión de desagrado, como si se hubiera tragado un limón ácido, su abuela suspiró y Scorpius no había entendido nada. Al parecer Harry Potter no era bienvenido en un tema de conversación. Y como él nunca había visto a su padre tan afectado por un simple nombre, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar:

— ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

Sólo le habían dado pobres explicaciones, y él, a la tierna edad de cuatro años, lo había pasado por alto, pero nunca lo había olvidado.

Otra cosa con la que su padre se alteraba era con sus tan características preguntas. Que solían empezar con _¿Por qué…?_

Pero nunca lo había visto tan nervioso con algo como con _El Tema_.

Y Scorpius se estaba empezando a preocupar. Había algo que no encajaba y se le estaba yendo de las manos.

En su tiempo libre solía pasársela leyendo, viendo imágenes de animales, o practicando y puliendo su magia, ahora también se mandaba cartas con Albus, que había pasado a ser Al. El insistente niño, había alcanzado, inevitablemente, su objetivo. Se podría decir que eran una especie de amigos.

Y como en el jardín era con el único con el que se hablaba, Albus también notó su preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede, Scorp? —. Por supuesto, Potter tenía la impertinencia de llamarlo por ese apodo.

Potter. Harry Potter. Albus Potter.

Scorpius abrió los ojos como plato. Al principio no le había prestado mucha atención al apellido, y casi había olvidado el nombre de Harry Potter (y en su casa no es como si lo nombraran mucho, y aparte de la guardería, era el único lugar en donde estaba), pero todo parecía encajar simultáneamente.

—Tu padre.

— ¿Mi padre? —. Lo miró como si le hubiese salido media cabeza y empezara a hablarle sobre por qué los hipogrifos volaban.

—Sí—respondió impaciente, eran esos momentos en donde necesitaba esa comunicación silenciosa que mantenía con su familia, en donde todos sabían lo que pensaba el otro—. ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? —. Pero de repente, Albus parecía enormemente contento—. Todo el mundo conoce a mi padre. Harry Potter, el que venció al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, El Elegido, El-Niño-Que-vivió—terminó las últimas palabras casi como una pregunta, aunque sus ojos seguían brillando misteriosamente.

Y aunque no era momento de pensar en eso, Albus tenía unos espléndidos y hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Tan expresivos. Scorpius podría leer sus expresiones al pie de la letra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Al rio con ganas, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Lo hacía sentirse un ignorante, un niño. Pero, si provocaba esa alegría en Albus, ¿qué más daba?

—Eres increíble, Scorp— lo abrazó por lo hombros, mientras que sentía un extraño e inusual cosquilleo en su estómago—. Eres más inteligente que cualquiera en este lugar, pero no sabes quién es El Héroe del Mundo Mágico.

Se lo veía maravillado.

Y él no fue capaz de volver a formular la pregunta, estaba demasiado aturdido y desconcertado.

Ambos se sentaron el los columpios vacíos.

Albus lo único que le contó fue que su padre era famoso por haber derrotado a un mago oscuro y que por eso la gente solía juntarse con él por interés. Albus era lo suficientemente manipulador por sí mismo como para reconocer lo que las personas querían hacer con él, por eso se alejaba de todos, y era algo aislado.

—Pero tú me interesaste desde el principio, Malfoy. Era inevitable no notarte.

Scorpius tampoco comprendía por qué se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. Su estómago se sentía extraño. Tal vez estaba enfermo, debía empezar a cuidarse.

—Tonto—masculló, con las mejillas caliente—. Eres un necio, no aceptas un no por respuesta.

Albus sonrió, mientras seguía balanceándose en el columpio a su lado. Sin embargo Scorpius permanecía quieto en su hamaca.

— ¿Le dirás a tu padre lo de reunirnos este sábado? —. Preguntó impaciente.

—Claro—le extrañó un poco que su voz no temblara. Porque no estaba realmente seguro de lo que su padre podría llegar a contestarle. Y él todavía no sabía qué clase de historia había tenido con ese tal Harry Potter.

* * *

—Papi…

—Padre, Scorpius, es padre—Draco parecía estar de buen humor, porque, a pesar de sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos y el aspecto un poco demacrado, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos no se veían tan tristes.

—Bueno, _padre_—rodó los ojos, esperando que detrás de su escritorio, Draco no lo haya visto hacerlo—. Quería preguntarte si el sábado podría venir un amigo.

— ¿Un amigo? —. Frunció el ceño.

Scorpius no se extrañó, pues él siempre andaba quejándose por la casa diciendo lo aburrida que era la guardería y que todos eran unos inútiles. Nadie realmente pensó que podría hacer un amigo allí, ni siquiera él mismo.

—Sí, un amigo, ¿me dejas?

Su padre le dio un sorbo a su café caliente, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

Lo que temía: ahora venían los cuestionamientos de su padre, ¿dónde vive?, ¿es de buena familia?, ¿cómo es? El pánico lo estaba inundando con un cosquilleo particular en su cuerpo, mientras su corazón latía desbocado.

—Albus…Albus Potter.

Retuvo la respiración.

Su padre había dejado de ordenar los papeles de su escritorio, y se había quedado estático. Luego lo miró con infinita seriedad, exhaló y dijo:

— ¿Es imprescindible que venga este sábado?

Su estómago dio un vuelco, y casi sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí.

—Bueno—suspiró—. Si no queda remedio.

—Su padre vendrá a traerlo—gritó mientras iba saliendo de la habitación.

Draco suspiró otra vez.

* * *

—Potter.

—Malfoy.

Scorpius y Albus se dieron una mirada de complicidad, mientras los padres avanzaban al vestíbulo principal, y ambos se iban alejando.

Harry Potter había resultado ser una copia exacta de su hijo, pero con las facciones más definidas, e infinitamente más alto y corpulento, aunque delgado.

—Al, ¿sabes qué tipo de relación tuvieron mi padre y el tuyo? —Preguntó, cuando estuvieron a salvo en su habitación.

Albus se encogió de hombros mientras husmeaba su biblioteca.

—No realmente, pero el apellido Malfoy también está prohibido en mi casa, cuando mencioné sobre que vendría a tu casa, mi mamá se puso muy enfadada y mi tío Ron empezó a insultar, lo que provocó que mi tía Hermione le reprendiera, y mis otros tíos también dijeran palabras que mi papá me prohibió repetir. En fin, fue un desastre total—gesticuló mientras rodaba olímpicamente los ojos, Al era tan pequeño, con sus manitas, que hablando de esa manera, como si fuera un adulto, resultaba adorable, se preguntó si él se veía así de lindo cuando intentaba parecer mayor—. Todos son unos exagerados. Pero mi padre me dejó ir, cosa que no puso contento a James en absoluto—James era el engreído hermano mayor de Albus, a Scorpius no le caía bien, tenía un inexplicable rencor hacia él—. Al parecer fue algo sobre una guerra y cosas aburridas. Nada importante.

—Sí es importante—se paró de la cama y tiró al suelo un oso gigante que su padre le había regalado.

— ¿Por qué?

¿Es que ese chico quería ser un ignorante toda la vida?

Scorpius meditó un rato sobre cómo debía contestarle, no se enorgullecía para nada de darse cuentas de que la gente no parecía estar muy contenta con él o con los Malfoy, de hecho, de alguna manera lo entristecía. Siempre había pensado que eran una familia prestigiosa de la cual todos envidiaban, y aunque seguía pensándolo, ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Tendrás que verlo por tus propios ojos—suspiró, mientras Albus fruncía el ceño, confundido—. Vamos al Callejón Diagon.

Lo dijo con pesadumbre, porque ir al exterior, a otro lugar que no fuera su Mansión o la guardería, se había convertido en un infierno. No era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Y Albus pareció darse cuenta de ello.

Albus y él eran una pareja realmente extraña de amigos, no eran como los otros niños, Albus, a pesar de estar lleno de vida y tener unos increíblemente lúcidos y brillantes ojos verdes, era callado y receloso con los extraños, con Scorpius se comportaba totalmente conversador y sonriente, pero de igual manera sigiloso, y él no sabía de dónde sacaba toda esa ingeniosa y sutil manipulación, porque su padre era expresivo y carismático, de ese tipo de hombres que no olvidarías con facilidad. Y aunque Scorpius no conocía a su madre, podía apostar lo que fuera, a que también estaba llena de vitalidad y alegría.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de su padre, e intentando olvidar el revoltijo en que se había convertido su estómago, vislumbraron la puerta abierta, en donde se mostraba a Draco y Harry hablando animadamente y riendo, y bebiendo también.

Scorpius no pudo ocultar su asombro, hubiera jurado que su padre lo odiaba.

—Soy un mal padre—dijo de repente, para su sorpresa, Draco.

—Oh, por favor, Malfoy, ¿lo dices en serio? —Sonrió Potter.

—Es…es verdad, no soy bueno cuidando de un niño—Scorpius sintió como su pecho se apretaba dolorosamente—. No puedo ni siquiera cuidar de mí mismo. Tengo veinticinco años, nunca pensé tener un hijo tan pronto terminara la guerra. No soy bueno para Scorpius, ¿entiendes? Estoy tratando, estoy intentando no criarlo de la misma manera en que lo hicieron conmigo. Ni siquiera trabajo para los magos, comercio con muggles, aunque no necesito trabajar. Estoy haciendo cualquier cosa y aunque lo intento…no puedo…

Se lo veía consternado, preocupado, desesperado. ¿Acaso su padre se arrepentía de tener a Scorpius?

Respiró entrecortadamente, mientras sentía lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos grises. Albus lo miró de reojo, en silencio.

—Quiero a Scorpius como jamás pensé amar a alguien—prosiguió Draco, y su rostro se alzó, mirándolo expectante—. Por eso no soporto que pague mis errores, errores que cometí cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Harry miraba a su padre con tanta intensidad, que desconcertó a Scorpius. Se sentía aliviado, porque esas palabras significaban que su padre lo quería tanto como él había creído, pero, todo se sentía demasiado confuso.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a ser amigos? —. Habló Potter, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que esa pregunta, provocó una carcajada en su padre, que estaba acostado en el sillón con una remera liviana y un jean, informal, pero elegante, cosa que descolocó aún más a Scorpius, su padre nunca había estado tan relajado en frente de otra persona que no fuera él.

— ¿Cuando lo único que hacíamos era follar? Sí, creo que tengo un vago recuerdo de eso. Pero yo no llamaría a nuestra relación 'amistad' precisamente.

— ¿Follar? —. Le susurró Albus en el oído—. ¿Qué es follar?

—No lo sé, tal vez es un juego de mesa.

Scorpius no tenía ni idea de lo que esa palabra significaba. Tal vez más tarde se lo preguntaría a su padre.

—Bueno, el punto es, —se carcajeó Harry— que en esa época (época gloriosa, por cierto), es en donde empecé a conocerte, donde empecé a observarte y a mirarte con otros ojos—se sentó en el sillón, en donde Draco apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello—. Y créeme, Draco, sé que no eres un mal padre. Veo cómo lo tratas, Scorpius es un verdadero príncipe, y te adora. Es cierto que no eres la persona más paciente del mundo, pero él te quiere, porque estas con él aquí, presente, no como esa perr…—Draco le mandó una mirada de advertencia, porque Harry se calló inmediatamente, y tragó saliva, con los ojos chispeando, nada contentos—…con esa mujer tan agradable que tiene como madre—agregó con los dientes apretados.

—Eres increíble, Harry.

La mandíbula de Scorpius cayó, indignado. Su padre nunca hacía cumplidos, a menos que él esté implicado de por medio.

—Lo sé—sonrió ampliamente, mientras se acercaba a Draco y besaba sus labios lentamente.

Esta vez, Scorpius se tapó la boca, que parecía desencajada, mientras ahogaba un grito, y escuchaba a Albus jadear.

— ¿Crees que nosotros también deberíamos besarnos? —. Le susurró Al.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —. Chilló en voz baja, pero sus mejillas se sentían calientes.

**IV**

Después de todo, llamaron a la puerta, fingiendo que no habían visto nada, aunque Scorpius no sabía si les había salido muy bien, porque Albus y él estaban rojos como manzanas. Su padre estaba de buen humor, y aunque dudó un poco en ir al Callejón Diagon, Harry terminó de convencerlo con una mirada. Scorpius no sabía qué pensar. Estaba un poco más que confundido.

Las personas que se besaban eran parejas, lo había visto muchas veces en los libros y su abuelo y abuela eran pareja, sus padres nunca se tuvieron mucho aprecio y eso lo sabía, pero él había pensado que estaban juntos. Entonces, si las personas que se gustaban se besaban se convertían en pareja, ¿eso significaba que el Señor Potter y su padre también lo eran?

Estaban tomando los pedidos en Flourish y Blotts, cuando ya todos los estaban mirando y señalando, le lanzaban miradas despectivas y asqueadas mientras él fingía que no lo notaba. Su padre estaba tenso, el señor Potter tampoco estaba contento, y Albus miraba a todos lados como si creyese que el mundo se había vuelto loco.

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora? —. Le dijo a Albus, que lo miró angustiado.

Chocó con un niño mientras iba en busca de su helado, masculló una disculpa, hasta que sintió como alguien le partía algo frío y cremoso en el rostro. Abrió los ojos, aunque no se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado de la impresión, y veía que de su cara caían pedacitos de cucurucho y helado de vainilla, que lo sentía derretirse y ensuciar su ropa. Miró a la señora que se lo había empotrado en la cara, mientras que esta gritaba:

— ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hijo, pequeño mortífago!

No entendía lo que sucedía, pero lágrimas calientes caían por su rostro, mientras se quitaba los restos del helado derretido, sus manos temblaban.

Oía gente moverse alrededor, pero lo único que sentía era a su padre alzarlo y llevarlo al baño mientras le limpiaba la cara, sus ojos grises, iguales a los de Scorpius, también estaban inundados de lágrimas.

— Eres un padre genial, me quitas las verduras del plato, juegas conmigo a pesar de que sé que los ositos no te gustan y siempre te quedas antes de que me duerma—le dijo, porque sentía que debía hacerlo—. Te quiero mucho, papá.

La voz de Draco tembló.

—Yo también te quiero, Scorpius.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿no somos una familia prestigiosa como el abuelo dice?

Después del incidente del helado, su padre había insistido en volver a casa, pero Scorpius quería ir a una librería, volver a casa sería como admitir una derrota, era darle demasiada importancia, como si se rindiera solo porque una señora (gorda y fea) le había empotrado en el rostro un helado de vainilla con un cucurucho, él sabía que esta vez no había hecho nada malo. Draco había aceptado a regañiadientes, mientras el señor Potter y Albus se alejaban a otro sector del local (los libros realmente no eran lo suyo).

—Me temo que no. Supongo que en algún momento lo fuimos— suspiró—. Pero, está bien cometer errores, pero no justo que te hagan pagar por los míos—Scorpius se acomodó entre las piernas de su padre, mientras apoyaba la espalda en su pecho y alzaba la cabeza, mirándolo; ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeados de libros, mientras Draco se apoyaba sobre una biblioteca—. Lo siento mucho, Scorpius.

— ¿Por qué?

El perfil afilado y puntiagudo de su padre tenía una expresión afligida y consternada. Sus mechones rubios y platinados estaban un poco más desordenados que de costumbre, con ojeras y con cansancio, Scorpius tenía que admitir que poseía un resplandor diferente a los demás, sus pómulos marcados, la piel pálida y los ojos grises, generalmente fríos, ahora cálidos, lo convertían en una persona muy atractiva, y él esperaba poder llegar a ser alguien guapo, poderoso y humano, como su padre algún día. De la manera en que él lo veía.

Y le seguía pareciendo algo totalmente irracional que vean a su padre como 'malvado'. Porque su padre era simplemente genial.

—Por...por todo.

—No tienes nada que disculparte conmigo—le reprochó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Para mí eres el mejor papá del mundo—Draco le sonrió ampliamente, y él casi se sobresaltó, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan contento—. Si...si yo no fuera a Slytherin, ¿estarías decepcionado?

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sé que eres diferente. No importa a dónde vallas.

—Y ser diferente... ¿está bien?

Su padre volvió a sonreír cálidamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

—Está perfecto.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando los cuatro estaban en la Mansión y tomaban chocolate en la sala de estar, Albus preguntó:

—Papi, ¿qué es follar?

Harry se atragantó con chocolate caliente mientras Draco reía a carcajadas.

Scorpius sonrió. Porque no había motivo para no hacerlo.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Aproximadamente 5.398 palabras.


End file.
